Gil's beach memory
by Manami Nightray
Summary: Break and Sharon drag Gil to the beach. While there he meets a young blonde boy... They learn a lot about each other, and become friends... or more than friends? Bad at summary's... Yaoi (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Pandora Hearts does NOT belong to me! It belongs to it's original owner! Rated T for Language and a kiss. :3
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok… This is my second fanfic and I hope you like! ^_^ This was actually based on a dream I had! xD Haha! But anyway… On to the story! _

(Gil's POV)

'It's HOT! Ugh! I hate the beach so damn much! Why did Break and Sharon have to drag me here?! Oh yea, I know… something about finding love?'

-Flashback-

"Raven!~" Break smiled that creepy smile of his.

"What do you want, Break? I'm kind of busy with all this paper work you gave me!" I said, gesturing to a big stack of papers.

"Well, since you asked so nicely… Ojou-sama and I were thinking that you need a vacation at the beach, and to be more happy. What do you think?"

"I don't know… I don't like the beach, much less being in the sun."

"We also thought that you need to have a girl in your life~" He smirked.

"What?! I don't care about that!"

"Of course you do, Raven, and you don't want to upset Ojou-sama… Would you?" He raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Can I wear my jacket and hat?" I questioned.

"No! It's the beach! You can wear black swim trunks though!"

"What about you, Clown? What are you and Sharon going to wear? You can't wear your Pandora outfit and Sharon can't wear a dress to the beach!"

"I'm going to wear purple swim trunks, and Ojou-sama is going to wear a pink frilly bikini~"

"I don't have a choice… do I?"

"Nope~" He laughed, and skipped away leaving me to hit my head against my desk.

-End of flashback-

'So, here I am… Stuck at the beach with Break and Sharon.' I thought as I was walking around kicking some sand.

I mean don't get me wrong I like the water, but I just don't like the sun, people looking at me, and the weirdo's hanging around. Also, Break wouldn't let me wear a shirt with my trunks because he said 'I need to show off my abs to the girls'… I couldn't care less really, but whatever, I don't want to have a fight with Break.

I looked around the beach. 'There's not much people here today, and its really sunny outside. Weird.'

I walked back to beach house. Break reserved for us. It was quite big with three big bedrooms and two bathrooms. On the outside there were lots of palm trees scattered everywhere, and in the inside as soon as you walk In, is a giant mirror to the right. I looked at my reflection. "Wow. I guess I do need a little bit of sun."

I walked down the hall and took a left to my bedroom door and opened it up. I didn't have much in there. I just my bag full of clothes, my favorite hat and jacket, and even my gun with some bullets (in case I needed them). That's pretty much it. My room was a light blue color kind of like the ocean. There was also a picture of a red rose on the side table next to my bed. It was really nice and calming.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said loud enough for them to hear.

Break popped his head in the door and stepped in (he still had his purple colored swim trunks on). "Hello, Raven. Pick up any girls yet?" He smiled and winked.

"Break… Go away… please! I'm going to take a shower then get some sleep." I said with a blank expression.

"Can I join~"

"W-what?! Break? What the hell! NO! Get away, pervert!" I yelled, pushed him out of my room and locked the door.

"Awwwww! You're no fun!"

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things to take a shower. I wanted to get to bed as soon as possible… I had a long day, and Break didn't help much either.

_A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Please Review! I love reviews! ^_^ Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello! I'm back with the second chapter! ^_^ Gilbert meets Oz in this chapter! YAY! Enjoy!_

(Still in Gil's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling better than before. I guess it was the long trip here that made me tired. Anyway… I woke up, got ready, and headed to the kitchen. Guessing from how quiet it was everyone was still sleeping. 'Good! I can make myself something and head out since it's still early outside.' I thought as I grabbed a coffee mug and made myself some coffee.

Fifteen minutes later I was out the door in my black swim shorts. (Break would say something about it if I didn't). I decided to take a detour and walk around some shops to get supplies and food.

When I was done I decided to head back to the beach house and put my findings away. I walked in the front door and set my bags on the kitchen counter.

"Hi, Raven~" Break said, sitting on the couch with Sharon.

"Hi, Break." I said, not even looking up from my spot next to the counter.

"Ojou-Sama and I are going swimming in a minute. Would you like to come with us?" He smiled.

"Sure, but I don't feel like swimming today, so I'll just sit on the sand near the water." I said, finally looking up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the beach, Break and Sharon sat their bags down and ran towards the water, while I sat under a rainbow colored umbrella (it was Breaks).

After a while I got up and started walking in a random direction. I looked around and saw a young (probably 15) blonde boy sitting on a towel putting sunscreen on his arms.

"Excuse me? Can you put sunscreen on my back? I can't reach and there's no one else around." The boy said and smiled. He had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun.

"U-uh… sure." I said, blushing.

I leaned down to sit on my knees. I squirted the lotion on my hands and started rubbing the boys back.

"You know something? You're really good with your hands~" He turned to look at me and winked.

In reply, I blushed bright red. When I finished, he sat back up.

"Thanks! I'm Oz by the way! What's your name?" He asked, eyes shining.

"I-I'm Gilbert…"

"Hmm… I'll call you Gil."

"O-okay."

"Do you want me to do your back?" he asked.

"No thanks, I already did it."

"By who? Your girlfriend?"

"No! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Really? That's hard to believe since you're _so_ cute~" He said with another wink.

"O-Oz!" I yelled.

"It's true!" He giggled.

"W-whatever…" I said, _still_ flustered.

"You wanna hang out with me, Gil?"

"Sure. I guess that would be fine." I told him, looking around for Sharon or Break. I couldn't find either of them. 'Hmmm… they left?'

"Ok! Where do you want to go?" He asked, picking up his stuff and standing.

"Where ever is fine."

"Ok, let's go to the mall then~" He started walking away.

"Wait up!" I yelled at him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As we walked around the mall, I studied him up and down. He likes to smile… and talk!

"Want to get something to drink over at that juice shop?" he pointed to a shop that was bright orange.

"Sure."

We went into the shop and up to the counter.

"Hello~ what can I get you?" A white haired girl asked us.

"What do you want Gil?"

"I don't care… anything is good, but I'll pay!" I answered.

"Nope! My treat!" He turned back to the girl behind the counter. "Can I have two strawberry smoothies please?" He smiled that cute smile of his.

'…Wait! What!? Cute smile? I shouldn't be thinking like that!'

"Ok! That will be $2.00. Thank you!" Oz handed her the money and told me to get us a seat.

From where I was sitting, I could hear Oz asking her name and what she liked to do. The girl smiled and told him her name was Abyss and she liked to shop. 'He seems like the flirting type…' I thought as I stared at the smiling girl.

Oz came back and handed me my drink. "Checking her out Gil?" Oz asked, smirking.

"W-what? No!"

"Ha! Just kidding! Calm down Gil." He giggled.

We sat there for a while talking about how he went to the beach to visit his uncle and that he had a little sister back home named Ada. When we finished our smoothies I took both of ours and threw them away.

"I-I should get back… my friends will wonder where I am."

"Ok. Let's go then."

.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were back at the beach house. Oz insisted on walking me back like a good friend should (he said), and I didn't mind.

"Well, I'll see you later… I guess…" I said, staring at the sand.

"Ok! I really had fun today! Hey Gil…"

I brought my eyes up to meet his. "Yes?"

He leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"O-Oz! Wha-?" I started but Oz cut me off.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Goodbye!" He said, then ran away back up the road where we came from.

'That was weird… H-he kissed me!' I blushed and walked into the beach house. 'Why did he kiss me?!'

"Raven~ who was that?" Break asked me as soon as I walked in.

"None of your business!"

"Your boyfriend?" He smirked.

"No! He's just a friend!"

"Really now? Then why did he kiss your cheek?"

"Y-you saw that?" I blushed.

"Yep~ now answer my question!" He demanded.

"I…I don't know why…"

_A/N: Hope you liked! Now I'm off to write the third chapter! Review! Thanks._


End file.
